Generally, there currently exists a large variety of cables and connectors for signal conduction. The signals transmitted via cables and connectors generally may be data signals or power signals. For example, in an audio-video system, power cables and connectors provide power from a power source (e.g., 110/120 volts alternating current (VAC), 220/240 VAC) to the various components of the system. Data cables transfer data signals between components of the system, such as from analog or digital content-source components (e.g., optical disk players, satellite, cable or fiber boxes, media servers, digital video recorders, computers, cassette tape players) to an amplifier (e.g., pre-amplifier/power amplifier, integrated amplifier, receiver). The amplifier processes the input data signals (e.g., source switching, surround sound decoding, and amplification). Other data cables transfer outputs from the amplifier to devices that directly interact with a user (e.g., loudspeakers, headphones, televisions, monitors). In some systems, various combinations of these components may be integrated into a single unit. For example, a television may contain amplifier components so that a source device may connect directly to the television.
Essentially since the beginning of signal transmission, there has been a continuous effort in the art to improve the quality of data and power signals transmitted between devices, such as through cables and their connectors, as well as between components within devices.